


Rose-Tinted, Yet Sincere

by guizhou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guizhou/pseuds/guizhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not their first time, not really. But it's their first time switching. Corrin can't help feeling nervous, and Niles can't help feeling like a lovesick fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose-Tinted, Yet Sincere

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm really embarrassed about this fic!!!!! from writing it i learned that my kink is zero being happy. so please prepare yourself for (un)apologetic amounts of... gross fluff...... oh and kamui topping yEAAA!!!
> 
> also i suck at coming up w/ titles and summaries just end me

After taking a long, thorough dip in the hot springs and spending a solid half hour gazing up at the full moon, Niles figured he had dallied long enough to satisfy Corrin. _'I just need some time to get set up... Can you come back later?'_ Corrin had asked of him earlier, apologetic and nervous. Though Niles had teased him a little, he had also kissed away the worried frown from Corrin's lips, only leaving their shared home after promising that tonight was going to be perfect, no matter what.

It was cute that Corrin seemed to be treating this as their first time, which it kind of was, in a way. Up until now, Corrin hadn't felt confident enough to switch positions—or more bluntly worded, to do the penetrating. But they had specifically set tonight aside for it, at Corrin's own request.

Niles recalled the first time he had taken Corrin to bed—a spur of the moment instance, all heat and passion and, gods, it had been incredible. He had always thought that whenever Corrin felt ready to take him, it would be like that, too. Unplanned, a little messy, but still amazing.

Not that he minded some deliberate forward thinking. It was very... Corrin-like, he decided.

After climbing up the familiar steps to their treehouse, he realized there was a nervous excitement making his heart thump. He was genuinely eager to see what Corrin had in store for him.

When he opened the door to let himself in, the light in the room was sparse, soft and warm. There were little candles scattered all over, left in the most impractical places. Oh, but the effect was unquestionably tender—almost fairytale-like. The candles seemed to be scented, too. There was a subtle, flowery scent in the air. Corrin was trying to be romantic. Something about that thought made a quiet laugh bubble in his chest. Niles didn't think it was possible for him, but his stomach tickled with butterflies.

He looked over at their bed, surprised to find Corrin standing in front of it with a bouquet of red roses in hand. The expression of shocked horror that his husband wore made it seem like he'd stumbled upon something unsavory.

Noting the flecks of red on their white sheets, Niles crooned, “Are you throwing rose petals on our bed?”

Corrin's face burned with a dark flush, one that reached the tips of his pointed ears. “It's too much, isn't it?” he replied, nervously.

Niles stepped closer to lay his hand on Corrin's, noting that his fingers were shaky around the rose bouquet. “I'm happy you picked red ones,” he said, gently. He then reached for one of the roses, taking it from the bunch to start plucking its petals out, one at a time.

“He loves me, he loves me not...” Niles began, smiling when Corrin broke into an easy grin, as if he hadn't been nervous at all.

“I love you,” Corrin said, laughter in his voice, and warmth in his gaze. Niles felt like he was going to burst; he was so happy.

He slowly tugged the rose bouquet out of Corrin's hand. Playfully, he used his rose to caress the side of his husband's face—earning an amused huff—before tucking the flower back inside the bouquet with the others. He set it to the side.

Wordlessly, Corrin pressed closer now, wrapping his arms around him and even nuzzling the crook of his neck. Niles sighed out contently in response, resting his hands on the prince's waist with a light squeeze.

“Why all the preparation?” Niles found himself asking, curious.

“Um. I'm probably overcompensating—” he paused for a second because Niles couldn't help snorting at that, “—but I honestly had it in my head that I should... make this special. Very special. That's how you make me feel when we make love, Niles... And I want to take care of you the same way.”

Niles' heart thrummed against his chest as the butterflies in his belly spread to the very tips of his fingers, and all the way down to his toes.

He pulled back to meet Corrin's gaze. “I love you, too,” he finally returned.

And like that, their lips met in a heated kiss. Niles let Corrin take control, surrendering willingly to every push and flick of Corrin's sweet tongue. Regardless of the pleasant distraction that was Corrin's lips, he could still feel the young prince's clumsy attempts to lead him to their bed. He smiled against his husband's eager mouth and allowed Corrin to gently push him until he could feel the bed's edge against the backs of his knees. When they fell onto the mattress together, rose petals went flying everywhere. And as the petals fluttered back down, Niles could feel them landing all over—in his hair, on his chest.

“So beautiful,” Corrin suddenly murmured above him.

“Hm?” Niles hummed, confused.

“You're so beautiful,” the prince repeated, bringing a hand down to pick a petal from Niles' hair. At that, a rare blush blossomed across Niles' cheeks. He reached up, resting his fingers on Corrin's nape, scratching his blunt nails against the sensitive skin there and predictably earning a shiver. Then, he tugged him down for a slow, languid kiss.

“Corrin,” he gasped against his husband's lips, delighted to feel Corrin's palm rubbing circles into his chest, while his free hand unclasped his hood and cape. Though he was prone to divesting Corrin of his clothing as quickly as humanly possible whenever they had sex, Corrin took his time undressing him now, pressing little kisses to every bared inch of dark skin. And whenever Corrin's lips lingered on one of his many scars, Niles' breath caught, his heart fluttering wildly.

“O-oh,” Niles moaned as the prince licked at his nipples, teasing them into firm, dusky peaks with an insistent tongue and warm lips. “Is this okay?” Corrin asked, flicking his tongue and nibbling gently on a perked nub as one his hands worked the firm muscles of Niles' chest. “Yes— Gods, yes,” Niles sighed, involuntarily rolling his hips up for some friction. Corrin indulged him without question, bringing a hand to the bulge in his trousers and stroking the length of it through the fabric.

“Niles, I want you... Niles, ah— so perfect,” Corrin groaned, staring as though entranced by the way Niles' body trembled and arched up into his touch.

Niles' thoughts went hazy as Corrin pleasured him, senses narrowing to Corrin's steady strokes on his clothed cock, Corrin's kind voice murmuring sweetness in his ear, Corrin's fingers dancing across his chest and abdomen. Ready for more, he undid the clasp on his trousers himself, trying not to jostle Corrin too much as he stripped down to his smallclothes. With a sensual lick of his lips, he gave a forceful buck upwards, grinding his erection against Corrin's own clothed shaft. He drank in Corrin's cute keening moan and was satisfied with that for now.

Despite everything, Corrin was still fully-clothed, and though Niles began tugging at Corrin's dress shirt to remedy the situation, the prince took his hand and pinned it against the sheets, intertwining their fingers loosely. Niles' lips were taken in another deep kiss, filling him with a heady sensation.

Corrin eventually pulled back to speak, “Can you finish undressing? And then, er—if you could please... turn over on your knees?”

“With my ass up? How wide should I spread for you, Corrin?” he purred, grinning lecherously.

“Niles!” Corrin gasped, flushing with embarrassment.

Chuckling, he sat up and pressed a quick kiss to his husband's cheek. “You're too cute,” he said, bending his knees as he pulled off his smallclothes. He made a low noise when his cock sprang free, honestly surprised to see how reddened and wet the tip already was. He allowed himself a few quick tugs, looking over at Corrin again to find the prince watching with wide eyes.

“Any plans of dressing down tonight, love?” Niles asked, purposely tipping his head back with a long, wanton groan as he touched himself.

“What—ah, right! O-of course. A moment,” Corrin promised, his blush spreading to his neck as he tried to regain his composure. He rolled off their bed and went to root through their bedside table.

In the mean time, Niles got into the position Corrin had requested of him. Thoughts of Corrin fucking him roughly from behind kept his cock hard and throbbing between his thighs. Propped up on his forearms, he spread his legs wide, almost letting out an impatient mewl as he waited for Corrin to come back.

It took great amounts of effort to keep still and resist touching his aching cock, especially when he could hear his husband getting undressed somewhere behind him. But within another minute or two, a vial of oil was laid on the sheets to his right and Corrin was draping his bare form along Niles' broad back and pressing kisses wherever he could reach. Niles moaned softly, savoring the heat of Corrin's cock pressing against his ass, savoring the simple bliss of Corrin's kisses peppering up his spine. The whole while, Corrin's hands were light and comforting as they ghosted along his sides, his thighs.

Niles sighed shakily when Corrin nosed into his hair and pressed light kisses there, too. The sheer intimacy of it all was almost too much.

“Corrin... I need you,” Niles finally begged, voice rough and desperate.

“I'm right here. I've got you, Niles... Let me love you like this a little longer,” Corrin whispered back, tenderly.

Despite his mounting need, Niles' lips spread in a quiet, joyful laugh. He turned his head back as comfortably as his neck would allow to steal his husband's mouth in a deep kiss. In Corrin's arms, he was home—and he never had to feel lonely again.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, Corrin finally moved back and Niles was made aware of the heat between his legs again, still waiting for relief.

“You'll tell me if I'm hurting you, won't you?” Corrin asked him as he uncorked the vial of oil.

“Yes. If it's hurting in a way I don't like,” Niles replied, simply.

Corrin let out a half-exasperated, half-fond sigh. “Even if you're enjoying it, please tell me if it hurts. I don't want to—break anything,” he insisted.

“Alright,” Niles promised. “Just take your time, then. It's going to be tight.”

“Is that your way of tempting me?” Corrin laughed, spreading oil on his fingers as he spoke.

“Maybe,” Niles drawled, looking over his shoulder to give his husband a suggestive look.

Corrin shook his head fondly, laughing again. Niles pressed his face into his forearms for a moment, hiding a lovesick smile. He would always be weak to the sound of that laugh.

A comfortable silence settled between them as Corrin finished slicking his fingers. Niles could hear and feel his husband draw closer, and so he instinctively held his breath, waiting for the first touch. When Corrin pressed a gentle hand to the small of his back, Niles let out a breathless sigh. “A bit lower, love,” he husked, playfully.

Corrin only huffed and gave his ass a pinch. “So impatient,” he chided.

“Can you blame me? I want you, Corrin... I want to feel you deep inside of me, so _please_ ,” Niles murmured thickly, arching his back and grinding against nothing but air, trying to tempt his darling, overly patient prince.

He knew his begging had garnered the desired effect when his husband loosed a low growl behind him, and he practically melted against the sheets when Corrin cupped his ass firmly to spread him. He expected a finger to prod at his exposed entrance next, but he inadvertently cried out when something warm and wet touched his hole instead.

“Ngh, fuck—oh, gods... Corrin, th-that's...” Niles trailed off into a deep groan as Corrin's tongue boldly invaded him, only to lick and prod him open with more careful movements. Every writhe and wriggle of Corrin's tongue inside him sent jolts of intense pleasure up his spine and back down to his weeping cock. It didn't matter that Corrin's technique lacked the finesse that came with experience. His tongue was hot and wet and prodding at all the right spots, and Niles was so hard it almost hurt.

Eventually, the prince pulled away with a thorough swirl of his tongue, licking his lips as he pressed a finger to Niles' waiting entrance. Niles accepted the thicker intrusion with a low moan, his walls clenching around Corrin's digit rhythmically, as if trying to suck him in deeper.

“Is this good, Niles?” Corrin asked, awed and aroused by the lewd sight of Niles' hole swallowing his finger so easily.

“Yes—yes, Corrin... please, more,” Niles replied, rolling his hips to prove a point.

Corrin obliged him and began easing a second finger inside, twisting and scissoring slowly, mimicking all the times Niles had done this for him.

“Ahhh... yes, that's it...” Niles gasped, biting his lip as he struggled to hold back louder noises. When Corrin curled his fingers inside him, he had to muffle a half-shout into the sheets, stars dancing along the edges of his vision as his prostate was lightly grazed.

“No, don't... I want to hear you, Niles,” Corrin said, pushing his fingers deeper now, curling them again and pushing firmly.

“Ghh! There—ngh, there! C-Corrin, I... ahhh,” Niles choked out, gripping the petal-covered sheets in tight fists.

“One more,” the prince whispered, his voice noticeably strained, as he peppered kisses over the small of his back. Niles wondered if Corrin was having trouble holding back.

When a third finger pushed into his aching rim, Niles groaned and tried to rock back, fucking himself on Corrin's fingers greedily. He was rewarded with a strangled gasp and a few moments of rougher fingering. “Corrin—that's enough. I, ah, need you... Mmn! Gods, _please_ ,” Niles pleaded mindlessly, submitting to the heat building in the pit of his belly. His husband didn't need further convincing after that—he carefully tugged his fingers out with a lewd squelch.

“Please... lie on your back. I want to see you,” Corrin requested, his voice ragged with lust.

As Niles obliged, Corrin coated his cock with oil, not bothering to smother his gasps and groans as he tugged at his shaft almost frantically. After getting comfortable on his back, Niles watched his husband hungrily, admiring the way his slender body twitched and jerked with sheer need. He reached up to card his fingers through Corrin's silver hair, sitting up as well to take his parted lips in a hot kiss. He swallowed his husband's cries and helped him get into position for what was to come next.

“Are you ready?” Niles asked quietly.

“S-silly, I should be be the one asking that,” Corrin said with a shaky chuckle. He then leaned down for another kiss, which Niles deepened right away, made eager by the sensation of Corrin's cock pressing close to his hole. Niles spread his legs wider, inviting his husband inside.

“I'm ready for you, Corrin,” Niles murmured, wrapping an arm around the prince and stroking his lower back.

Corrin swallowed thickly and nodded, but before he did anything else, he cupped Niles' face with a trembling hand. “Can I take this off?” he asked, gently tracing his thumb over Niles' eye patch.

Niles laid a hand over Corrin's and brought the prince's roughened palm to his lips, kissing the calloused skin sweetly. “Let me,” he offered, reaching for the knot and undoing it without hesitation. Long gone were the days he feared Corrin's rejection.

Even with his ruined eye exposed, Corrin looked at him like he meant the world, not like he was some dirty thief with an inescapable past. And to Niles, that was everything.

Corrin brushed their lips together one more time, before pushing up to kneel between Niles' spread legs. “Scoot up onto my lap and wrap your legs around me,” he instructed, tugging on Niles' hips.

“I'm not too heavy?” Niles questioned as he did as he was told, wondering how he must look to Corrin like this.

“You're perfect,” Corrin assured, smiling warmly.

Then, finally, Corrin took his cock in hand and guided the tip to Niles' entrance.

Reflexively, Niles leaned up on his elbows to get a better look, and just as he glanced downwards, Corrin pressed inside. He cried out hoarsely and tried to stifle more noises with his hand. His husband paused right away, likely to let him adjust, but Niles stubbornly squirmed and rolled his hips, ready for more despite the pain.

Recalling Corrin's words, he spoke, “It stings. But it's good. Please... take me.”

“Ngh—hnn, a-alright... as long as you're okay,” Corrin conceded, shivering and moaning as he thrust forward, impaling Niles on half of his cock. Niles' lips parted in a wordless shout as he was stretched wide, his walls clenching tight around his husband's stiff flesh.

Corrin let out a choked sob of pleasure as he visibly struggled not to force the rest of his cock inside Niles' spasming walls. “Niles! N-Niles, oh, gods... It's so hot... So good, you feel s-so—! Inside you, I... I'm—ahh!” he moaned, trailing off into incoherent whimpers. Despite the thick cloud of desire fogging his thoughts, Niles smiled as he bucked his hips up, readily taking more of his husband's length. Even when he topped, Corrin was still as vocal as ever.

“How do I feel, Corrin?” Niles husked, trailing off into a broken moan as Corrin fucked him harder, deeper. His vision went blurry when Corrin reamed him to the hilt, and he let out a sharp gasp at the intoxicating sensation.

“T-tight and... ahh! Gods, oh, gods—Niles! I'm... I'm going t-to—” Corrin's cries cut off into a choked shout as he fought not to come so soon. “Is—is it good for you, t-too?” he asked.

“You feel, nnh—amazing inside me. Just t-tilt your hips like this and—AH! Oh, fuck... Y-yes, like that, love... More, harder,” Niles begged in between rough moans, meeting Corrin's thrusts even more frantically than before.

“This is the spot?” Corrin wondered aloud, angling his hips like Niles had asked and thrusting hard. Niles let out a cry and a harsh growl, his body writhing with pleasure. “Please,” he rasped out. Every time Corrin slammed into his sweet spot, he thought he was going to come. But he hung on, wrapping his legs tighter around Corrin's waist, encouraging him to thrust until he came first.

“Niles! N-Niles, I want to come... i-inside! Please, I... ah—ahhh!” Corrin groaned, his fingers digging into Niles' hips until his grip almost bruised.

“Come for me, Corrin... f-fill me,” Niles gasped, catching Corrin's gaze just as he tipped over the edge.

The prince cried out Niles' name when he reached orgasm, thrusting erratically throughout his climax and shooting rope after rope of his seed deep inside Niles' ass. Corrin thrust deeper as he reached the end of his peak, as if trying to push his come further inside Niles' stuffed hole—as if staking his claim.

It was this surge of possessiveness that drove Niles to climax as well, his untouched cock spurting copiously, making a mess of them both. He muttered Corrin's name over and over, a hazy mantra, as he slowly came back down from his powerful high.

When Corrin pulled out, Niles somehow managed another breathless moan, inwardly mourning the loss of his husband's heat in his hole. Instead of rolling to the side, Corrin simply sprawled out on top of Niles' larger frame, so that they were chest to chest. With a content hum, Niles clung onto the prince like a lifeline, savoring the sensation of being filled with Corrin's come—to the point where it dribbled out of his hole.

“See? Just as I said it would be. Perfect,” Niles said, almost smug.

Laughing, Corrin gave his side a painless pinch and leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY... I'M REALLY SORRY...... oh gosh ok so, as i said in my last fic, this was supposed to be a two-parter. sort of? i meant to have the first chapter as kamui topping ~fluff version~ and the second chapter as kamui topping ~filthy smut version~ ft. partial dragon kamui... i'll get to the filthy smut version... soon™
> 
> UM come say hi on twitter (@gweesho) or just come look at the fe art haha i rt art like 95% of the time


End file.
